This invention relates to a fast risetime, high voltage, high impedance probe, for use in the measurement of voltages, in particular as an interface with high impedance oscilloscope inputs.
Numerous applications of subnanosecond high voltage generators require a reliable voltage measurement system. Attenuator probes which are used in conjunction with oscilloscopes have been developed and are suitable for measuring pulse amplitudes. Examples are those covered by Kobbe et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,619 and Sargeant U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,432.